


I like you! Just kidding, April Fools!

by ColourMyGalaxies



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, April Fools, April Fools Day, Confession, F/M, Fluff, M/M, do I need to rate this T for swearing, kirigiri lovin' the dork, mondo swearing, naegi being a dork, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourMyGalaxies/pseuds/ColourMyGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi decides to use the classic April Fools joke, pretending to confess romantic feelings for another, on Kirigiri.<br/>Only, he actually likes her. Using the April Fools joke was a win-win situation. If she doesn't like him back, he can pass it all off as a joke for April Fools' Day. If she does, well, we'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you! Just kidding, April Fools!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KikoTehEevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoTehEevee/gifts).



> Yeah, okay, it's April 4. I only just thought of this prompt now, 3 days after April Fools. Whoops. My bad.  
> I guess I ship Naegiri. It's not as dear to me as Ishimondo, but nevertheless, I think it's cute.  
> IBUKI IS SO HARD TO WRITE SHE'S PROBABLY EXTREMELY OOC I'M SO SORRY UGH

It was the first of April, and as a result, a dark atmosphere clouded Hope's Peak Academy. It was April Fools' Day. The SHSL students could trust no one, for anybody could be scheming against them. Anybody could be planning a prank. Anything could be a joke. Everybody had to keep up their guards.

Especially Kirigiri Kyouko. She was always calculating, cold, and careful. As a detective, she knew that trust was dangerous. She kept her distance from everybody at all times. Especially now, on April Fools' Day.

Five pranks had already occurred, despite it only being 10 in the morning. Komaeda Nagito and Nanami Chiaki had teamed up to fill Hinata Hajime's locker to the brim with neon yellow ping pong balls. Hagakure Yasuhiro had placed transparent masking tape across the doorway of the Physics classroom, laughing buoyantly when Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko ran straight into the tape. Asahina Aoi gave Oogami Sakura boiling hot coffee instead of a protein shake. Enoshima Junko put laxatives in the breakfasts of both Ikusaba Mukuro and Tsumiki Mikan. Both the real and fake Togami Byakuyas were currently glued to their chairs.

Yes, Kirigiri Kyouko had plenty of reason to be even more suspicious and paranoid than usual. Little did she know, she would be the victim of a prank herself.

* * *

It was a normal day for Naegi Makoto. His ahoge stood up no matter what hair styling product he tried. He tripped at least once in the morning no matter how carefully he inspected his surroundings. His feelings for Kirigiri grew no matter how much he tried to stop liking her.

It was a normal day for Naegi Makoto... until Celestia Ludenberg dropped a 2000 yen note right in front of him.

Naegi was tempted to nab the note for himself, but he knew it wasn't right. Although it was lucky that Celes had dropped her money for his taking, she had probably rightfully earned the money by gambling, and he felt like the right thing to do was to give it back. 

But when he stooped down to pick it up, the note shifted to the left, just out of his reach.

The SHSL Good Luck blinked. Then, he squinted at the note. Like a cheetah readying for the pounce, Naegi stiffened and posed. He made another grab at the note, but again it moved from under his hand. Very contrary to his SHSL title, Naegi fell on his face. Giggles sounded from around the corner of the hallway. Then, Celes and Fujisaki Chihiro emerged from around the corner. 

Celes said, "I do apologize, Naegi, but I could not resist pranking someone on April Fools' Day. Besides, who would be a better victim than the gullible wimp, Naegi Makoto? "

"Gee, thanks," Naegi replied flatly, laughing awkwardly.

"It was actually my idea, Naegi! I'm sorry!" Fujisaki squeaked. "I attached Celes' 2000 yen note to a transparent string, and I pulled the string whenever you tried to take it. I hope it was funny... I bet it wasn't funny... I'm sorry!"

"P-Please don't cry, Fujisaki! It was funny! Until I hit the floor, that is. Heh. And I wasn't trying to take it. I was trying to give it back to Celes."

"Hehe. Of course you were," Celes sighed, "That is exactly your problem, Naegi. You are overly nice to a fault."

"Huh?"

Before Celes could explain what she meant, Yamada Hifumi and Mioda Ibuki sprinted up to them.

"Y-Yamada? Mioda-sempai? What brings you two here, together?" Fujisaki asked.

"I'm impressed, Yamada, I wasn't even aware that you could run with all that fat," Celestia stated deadpanned.

"D-Did you hear?" Mioda panted, "Mondo-chan confessed to Ishi-chan as an April Fools' joke! Love is in the air!"

Naegi was shocked. "What? Really?"

"Oh? Interesting," Celes replied, "How did Ishimaru react?"

"Master Ishimaru Kiyotaka looked quite flustered when Master Oowada Mondo said 'I like you, kyoudai!', but then he started crying when the latter said, 'April Fools!'"

"Oh, oh! Ibuki wants to tell the good part! Let Ibuki tell the good part! Okay, so! When Ishi-chan started blubbering it out, Mondo-chan just couldn't  _stand_ the waterworks. I mean, of course he couldn't! He made Ishi-chan cry! So, Mondo-chan was all like 'Oh wait no it's not a joke I actually do like you, bro!' and Ishi-chan was all like 'Sniff sniff really?' and Mondo-chan was like 'Yeah bro really' and long story short they're together now. Woohoo! Ibuki totes ships it!"

"That was wild from start to finish," Fujisaki commented, "But it's about time! I'm happy for the two of them!"

"W-Wait," Naegi stammered, "Oowada and Ishimaru like each other?!"

"Really, Naegi, I'm surprised that you don't know this. Their crushes on each other were painfully obvious," Celes paused, "But then again, I'm not surprised, because you're the most oblivious creature to walk on planet Earth."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Ehehe. It is my pleasure!"

But something about Oowada's "prank" appealed to Naegi. He had been crushing hard on Kirigiri for a while now, and the more he thought about it, a prank confession sounded like the perfect idea! Yes, it was a win-win situation! Upon hearing his prank confession, if Kirigiri didn't feel the same way as he did, he could pass it off as a simple April Fools' joke. If Kirigiri liked him back, which he seriously hoped with all his heart that she did, then he would have gotten the confession out of the way on the original premise of it being a prank, and all would be well.

The luckster made up his mind. He would prank Kirigiri by "pretending" to confess to her.

* * *

 

It took forever to get Kirigiri's full attention. They had 10:30 a.m. Psychology class together, but he couldn't talk to her as she sat in the front row while he sat in the very back. At lunch, Maizono Sayaka forcibly dragged Naegi to her table, begging him to eat with her. He didn't share the last two classes of the day with Kirigiri, which meant that he'd have to somehow catch her after school before she went back to her dorm.

Males weren't allowed in the female dorm area, so Naegi ruled out the idea of waiting outside Kirigiri's door. His Mathematics classroom was two floors below AND on the other side of the school of Kirigiri's Chemistry class, so no matter how fast he ran, he wouldn't be able to get to Kirigiri's class in time to catch her as she exited the classroom. No, the best option at this point was to bump into her on her way to the dorms. Naegi tried calculating what route she would take to her room, then scampered off to find his crush. He dashed down a flight of stairs, then sharply turned around a corner towards the girls' dorms. Down the hallway, Naegi spotted Kirigiri strolling by the laundry room. He barely managed to latch onto the detective's arm moments before she stepped into the female's dorm area.

"K...Kirigiri!" Naegi breathed heavily. His lungs felt like they would collapse on themselves.

"Naegi. How may I be of assistance?" The detective raised an eyebrow at the gasping boy. "Are you alright? You seem out of breath."

"Yeah... I'm fine. Um, listen, I actually have something to t-tell you..."

"Oh? Fascinating. Do tell."

Kirigiri's stoic and emotionless face gave her an air of confidence and mystery, which made it increasingly difficult to confess to her, even if it was as a joke. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he felt the blood rushing to his face. He was getting overly worked up for no reason! It wasn't like he was actually confessing to Kirigiri... not at all! He remembered what Celes had called him earlier. A wimp. He would prove the gambler wrong; he could do this! He would prank Kirigiri once and for all!

Naegi made sure to make a show of him getting nervous. He purposefully tugged at his uniform shirt collar. Scratched the back of his neck. He wanted Kirigiri to think he was actually confessing to her, afterall (technically he was, but hey, it's April 1). It would be tough to fool Kirigiri, as analyzing was one of her best traits as a detective. Hopefully she would fall for the prank, though.

He cleared his throat. "I... um... I have a crush on you, Kirigiri!!"

Suddenly, silence pierced the whole goddamn school. It was as if the whole world decided to be quiet to listen in on Naegi's fake but seemingly-true love confession. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked up at Kirigiri. The detective was staring at him intensely, almost as if she was staring down a dirty and suspicious criminal.

She finally spoke. "Naegi, answer me honestly. Is that what you truly feel for me? Or is this just a joke?"

Oh no.

This wasn't part of the plan.

Naegi had anticipated two ending routes to the "fake confession" scenario. The first ending route was Kirigiri rejecting him, saying that she didn't like him back. Then, Naegi would have shrieked, "Just kidding! April Fools~" to pass off his feelings of love as a fun and traditional prank, leading to no embarrassment from unrequited love on his part. The second option would have been for Kirigiri to admit that she liked him back. Then, the two lovebirds could get together and have their happily ever after. 

Instead, Kirigiri had demanded whether his exclamation was real or not. She had initiated an unforeseen third ending route. Naegi wasn't prepared for this at all. Hell, he wasn't even sure what to say. He shut his eyes tightly and thought deeply. Optimism was always his only strong suit, and it was saying now that Kirigiri was interrogating him because she liked him back and didn't want to get hurt by Naegi passing off everything as a joke. He decided to have hope. He wanted to hang onto hope.

"...I'm serious, Kirigiri, I really do like you. This isn't just an April Fools' joke. Well, it was supposed to be, but only to cover the fact that I really do want to be more than just your friend..." Naegi faltered and began to stutter," Ah! D-Don't think of it the wrong way! I didn't want to hide my feelings from you out of embarrassment, really! I just...!!"

Kirigiri pressed finger against his lips to shut him up. At first, Naegi couldn't read her expression. Maybe she couldn't stand his blabbering, afterall. But then, he caught the faintest hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Naegi. I've never had someone declare feelings of romantic interest to me before. Honestly, I am not experienced in this field, as you may guess. But, I believe that I like you too, and I would like to try to be more than just friends with you." 

Naegi could do nothing but stare, mouth hanging open, at Kirigiri for a moment. Then, he shook his head, forcing himself to return to reality. This was it. It was now or never.

He reached out and took Kirigiri's gloved hands in his own. He gently stroked her knuckles with his thumb. She was taller than him, but he didn't mind looking up into her beautiful violet eyes. A smile spread across his face.

"Kirigiri Kyouko," Naegi whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kirigiri's eyes widened with shock. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks. She affectionately squeezed Naegi's hands lightly.

"I'd love to."

The two stood there in serenity, holding each other's hands, for a few seconds more. Then, the romantic environment between the two of them was shattered.

"Awww! That was soooo cute! You're definitely a man, Naegi! Good for you!" 

"I agree, that was hella adorbs! I am ecstatic for the both of you and wish you luck in your relationship and future endeavors!"

"Woooooo! Way to snag the girl! Man, you're a pimp!"

"Naegi and Kirigiri sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

"Koizumi-sempai, Sonia-sempai, Kuwata, Asahina, thank you!" Naegi said, blushing furiously. At that moment, Ishimaru and Oowada approached the growing crowd together, with laundry baskets in both of their arms.

"Naegi-kun!" Ishimaru asserted, "I wish to congratulate you and Kirigiri-kun on your April Fools' joke gone right! The same thing happened to Mondo and me, ha ha ha!"

"Haha-- wait. We got together on the same day. Doesn't that mean that we have the same anniversary?" Naegi glanced at the other couple.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Indeed, that seems to be the case," Kirigiri retorted.

"Well... that's cool, I guess," Oowada grunted, "Whatever. But if you try to fuckin' ask to go on a double date, I'll beat your shitty face in, Naegi. Got that, punk?"

"Got it."

**Author's Note:**

> ehuehuehue :3  
> (Also the only person who says suffixes is Ishimaru, because I know for a fact he says -kun after everyone's name. It's kind of a military thing. I'm Korean, not Japanese, so I wouldn't know the correct suffixes except for -sempai, which is said a lot in this story. Woop.)


End file.
